Bring me to life
by Srta-Imaginacion
Summary: Una guerra, seis ponis y seis historias que contar. Basado en la cancion "Bring me to life" de Evanescence. Serie de one-shots relacionados entre si.
1. Prologo

**Este es mi primer fanfic. Serie de one-shots inspirados en la cancion "Bring me to life" de Evanescense relacionados entre si.**

 **Los personajes de My little pony son propiedad de Hasbro. Fanfic creado sin fines de lucro.**

 _Cuando la oscuridad aparecio no habia nada más que hacer. El rey Sombra habia resurgido de lo mas profundo del Imperio de Cristal._

 _El Corazón de Cristal, unica arma conocida para derrotar al tirano, fue destruida en millones de trozos y la princesa Cadence fue asesinada a sangre fria._

 _Ningúna magia funcionó para detenerlo y Celestia preparó a Equestria para la guerra sin saber las consecuencias que esta traeria._

 _El reino de Equestria cayó y con él las princesas y todo lo conocido._

 _Luego todo se resumia en salvar o ser salvado._

 _Aquellas ponis, anteriormente conocidas como las portadoras de los elementos de la armonia, fueron separadas. Nada se sabe de ellas, algunos dicen que murieron, otros que se esconden y que estan preparandose para un contraataque._

 _Ha pasado un año desde la guerra y dudo mucho de que eso suceda._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Bueno esto es el prologo, es corto, lo se, pero los one-shot son un poco mas largos (entre 900 y 1000 palabras creo), si ven errores de ortografia lo siento mucho, tengo un problema con los acentos.**

 **Hoy subire lo que seria el primer capitulo, la historia va a seguir a las mane 6 despues de la guerra mencionada. Esto es mas que nada una historia dramatica, los one-shot estan relacionados, algunos mas que otros, aun asi tienen relacion.  
**

 **¡Advertencia!: Shipps y raros.**


	2. Fluttershy

**Nombre del capitulo: Keep calm and save her**

 **Pareja: Fluttercord**

" _Leading you down into my core_

 _Where I become so numb_

… _Until you find it there and lead it back home"_

-durante la guerra-

Fluttershy corrió entre los cuerpos de otros ponis…

No podía ser verdad lo que habia oído…

Su desesperación habia alertado a Applejack y a los demás soldados. En una guerra que tú casa este a salvo es lo de menos. Pero lo que no sabían era que la pegaso habia ocultado allí a todos sus animales antes de que la locura inicie.

-¡Fluttershy no puedes irte así, esto es una guerra!-grito la granjera antes de taclearla y hacerla rodar por la tierra seca

-a... Applejack mis animales… están allí yo…-la pegaso jadeaba

-dulzura tu vida puede estar en peligro y te preocupas por eso. Vamos nos necesitan, se supone que somos las líderes en la zona de Ponyville y…-algo exploto tras ellas. Hasta donde sabían allí era la base y eso solo quería decir que era la caída de Ponyville

-¿sabes qué? Creo que es mejor ir al castillo será más segu…-Applejack no pudo terminar de hablar puesto que Fluttershy salió volando lo más rápido que pudo hasta su cabaña-¡espera! ¡Vuelve!

Donde antes habia una hogar ahora solo habia madera quemada y fuego. No lo creía… no quería creerlo. Su casa habia sido destruida completamente y ya nada quedaba.

Quiso morir, deseo haber estado allí cuando todo se quemó. No aguantaba más aquello.

Lloro por horas hasta que sintió a alguien a su lado. Supo quién era, pero no quería mirar. Quería estar sola

-Fluttershy… lo siento

-Discord vete por favor

El draconequus miro a su amiga. Echada en el suelo, llorando.

-vamos, si te encuentran…

-si me encuentran nada va a pasar… porque esto nunca paso, todo está bien, yo estoy bien. En 2 días será martes y vendrás a tomar él te conmigo y pelearas con Àngel y reiré por la pelea inútil de mi conejito contra tu cola. Hablaremos de cosas banales y comeremos galletitas y… y…-suspiro-seré tan feliz como siempre.

-eso no pasara

-¡SI PASARA! ¡VA A SER ASÍ YA LO VERAS! Y TODO SERA NORMAL Y NO SUFRIRÉ PORQUE… PORQUE…-se detuvo-porque Sombra jamás llegara al poder, jamás tomara Equestria y yo poder usar el Rainbow power con las chicas y no nos vamos a separar y todo será normal de nuevo.

Discord la levanto y la llevo al castillo de Twilight. Una vez allí la acostó en unas mantas en el sótano donde estaban los que habían sobrevivido en Ponyville: Pinkie Pie, las cutie mark crussaders, la abuela Smith, Applejack, los Cake, cheerilee y algunos más. Las Apple se lamentaban en silencio: big Macintosh habia fallecido tratando de defender la granja.

-un mes despues-

La princesa Luna los ayudo a salir del sótano por la noche y los llevo a todos al castillo dentro del bosque Everfree. Una travesía dura y llena de peligros.

-Luna-dijo Discord-puedo pedirte que me excuses con Celestia. Dile que yo no quiero ir allí y que me llevo a Fluttershy conmigo… ella no está bien y encerrarla será peor. Yo la voy a defender y si algo pasa vendré aquí en un santiamén pero…

-llévatela, yo le explico a mi hermana luego-la princesa se despido y se llevó a los demás ponis entre la espesura del bosque.

Discord chasqueo su zarpa y le puso un hechizo a la pegaso quien dormía en sus brazos.

-perdóname luego… pero quiero hacerte feliz sin importar cuanto me lleve-la miro con ternura y le dio un beso en la frente-te quiero Fluttershy…

Tenía planeado un regalo… le llevaría tiempo pero quería devolverle a Fluttershy lo que ella amaba.

-8 años despues de la guerra-

-aquí tienes-dijo el draconequus poniendo un plato de ensalada frente a la pegaso

-Mhhh-fue la réplica de la yegua

-Fluttershy, por favor dime algo

-no quiero comer

-ayer dijiste lo mismo. Dime otra cosa

-quiero morir, quiero morir ahora

-no vas a morir. Vas a estar bien.

La pegaso tiro el plato al suelo y se fue al sofá de la pequeña casa que Discord habia conseguido.

"no vas a morir porque con el hechizo que te puse no puedes dañarte… podrías estar meses sin comer y seguirías viva" pensó Discord y comenzó a comer el plato dejando la ensalada en la mesa.

-10 años despues de la guerra-

-tengo una sorpresa para ti-le dijo tratando de animarla

-¿mi funeral?

-oh por favor no actúes así-le reprocho-sal afuera conmigo ¿quieres?

Ambos salieron hasta toparse con una puerta en medio del patio

-una estúpida puerta. Gracias

-no uses el sarcasmo conmigo. Solo ábrela

Fluttershy abrió de mala gana la puerta y se encontró con algo que no esperaba: un pequeño bosque

-durante 9 años trabaje en esto… es para ti… sé que no es mucho pero

-es hermoso Discord-dijo la pegaso llorando al ver mariposas volar libremente.

Habia de todo: animales, plantas, insectos y una laguna rodeada de flores.

Durante una hora la pegaso disfruto de la compañía de todos los animales que habia allí.

-umm Discord-dijo tímidamente cuando se sentó junto a él cerca de la laguna-lo siento… durante años te trate muy mal… yo fui una tonta y…

El draconequus la callo con un suave beso en los labios

-no importa, está bien… yo también me comporte mal contigo. Te hechice hace años para que no te suicidaras. Fui egoísta pero despues de todo solo te quería para mi ¿Sabes que te amo desde hace años? ¿Qué la peor tortura para mí fue verte sufrir y sufrir?

Ahora ella lloraba de nuevo, pero de felicidad. ¿Lo amaba? Por supuesto. Despues de todo él le habia devuelto la vida y la alegría.

-vamos a casa amor.

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Comenta si te gusto, si no te gusto, si estuvo bien o notaste un error.**


	3. Applejack

**Nombre del capitulo: The last suffering**

 **Pareja: Applejack x Silver Shill**

" _Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul_

 _Don't let me die here there must be something more_

… _Call my name and save me from the dark…"_

-durante la guerra-

Desde donde estaba pudo ver todo claramente: la granja, el granero, su hermano y una espada atravesándole.

No pudo evitar soltar algunas lágrimas de dolor.

Pero al darse vuelta vio a Fluttershy huyendo del campo de batalla. Según escucho habían quemado la casa de la pegaso y ella quería comprobarlo. Applejack corrió para traer a su amiga de vuelta

-¡Fluttershy no puedes irte así, esto es una guerra!-grito la granjera antes de taclearla y hacerla rodar por la tierra seca

-a... Applejack mis animales… están allí yo…-su amiga jadeaba, no quería creer lo peor

-dulzura tu vida puede estar en peligro y te preocupas por eso. Vamos nos necesitan, se supone que somos las líderes en la zona de Ponyville y…-algo exploto tras ellas. Hasta donde sabían allí era la base y eso solo quería decir que era la caída de Ponyville

-¿sabes qué? Creo que es mejor ir al castillo será más segu…-Applejack no pudo terminar de hablar puesto que Fluttershy salió volando-¡espera! ¡Vuelve!...

Applejack se sentó en el suelo y tiro su sombrero. Se sentía vacía despues de ver la muerte de Big Mac ¿Cómo se lo diría a su abuela? ¿Qué haría con Applebloom? Se sentía perdida. Hacía años que su hermano se ocupaba de los negocios de la granja y demás. Sintió el peso de todas las responsabilidades de su hermano sobre sus hombros, sus propias responsabilidades y, aún más pesadas, la tristeza de su hermana y la de su abuela.

-¿Qué hare ahora? Si estuvieran aquí…-lloro durante una hora, hasta que se dio cuenta del peligro y fue hasta el castillo.

Al entrar se encontró con su hermanita. Tan animada como siempre.

-Applejack ¿Dónde está big Mac? No vino con los demás

-Applebloom, nuestro hermano… esta con ma y pa y… santa Celestia… lo siento…-la voz de la granjera se quebraba con cada palabra

La abuela Smith miro a sus nietas… las rodeo con sus cascos suavemente y susurro

-ya… ya… todo va a estar bien

-5 meses despues-

Tras un tiempo en el castillo de las hermanas las Apple volvieron a la granja. No estaba completamente destruida pero era un desastre. Y nada estaba bien. Sin compradores la pequeña empresa familiar se iba a pique sin remedio y a Applejack no le quedo de otra más que aceptar un trabajo que le habían ofrecido.

-pero son unos estafadores, no puedes irte con ellos-protesto Applebloom-no vendas tu dignidad por unos bits.

-lamentablemente esos bits nos hacen falta-Applejack suspiro cansada-sé que flim y flam no son la mejor opción, pero tampoco hay otra.

Hacia unos días los hermanos habían aparecido en Sweet Apple acres y al enterarse de la mala situación económica le ofrecieron a Applejack un puesto de vendedora de un nuevo invento para sacarle dinero a ponis ingenuos. Sin otra opción la granjera acepto.

Al día siguiente partió con sus nuevos jefes tras prometerles a su abuela y a su hermana que enviaría tanto dinero como pudiese.

-7 meses despues de la guerra-

Esa semana se quedaron en un pueblo cercano a las pegasus. "negocios importantes" le habían dicho el lunes y ya era viernes. Se volteo al escuchar una voz conocida diciendo que no era honesto pero que no tenía que comer… era Silver Shill.

-¿así que también te contrataron?-le dijo en cuanto el llego cerca de ella

-y no me siento bien con esto, pero hace tiempo que no consigo comer bien o siquiera dormir bien.

-2 años despues de la guerra-

Era de noche, estaban en medio de la nada "descansando".

Los habia escuchado reír hacia unas horas.

Mala señal.

Ella dormía cerca de la carreta que llevaba tirando desde hacía meses y no pensaba en alejarse porque allí estaban las pocas cosas que guardaba.

-hay Applejack-canturreo flim-estamos muy aburridos, ¿no quieres hacernos compañía?

-oh no-murmuro-no de nuevo

-si te portas bien no seremos tan violentos-aseguro flam

-p… p… por favor n… no me hagan nada. Quítenme el dinero de este mes pero no lo hagan de nuevo-Applejack comenzó a llorar. Desde hacía un tiempo ambos hermanos abusaban de ella.

-no hay trato, así que ven aquí-fue jalada bruscamente lejos de donde dormía y la metieron en la carpa que habían armado con la lona que usaban comúnmente para los shows de venta.

Ambos reían maliciosamente al ver las lágrimas deslizarse por las mejillas de la joven.

Minutos despues sentía un dolor indescriptible no solo en su cuerpo sino en su alma. Lloraba pidiendo piedad, pidiendo que paren. Los hermanos se burlaban de ella diciéndole cosas al oído que solo le causaban más dolor. Cerró sus ojos tratando de hallar paz. Pero escucho gritos y repentinamente ya no sentía dolor físico.

Al abrir los ojos se encontró a Silver Shill con una pala entre los cascos y a flim y flam desmayados en el suelo.

-si me ayudas no volverán a violarte nunca más-dijo el corcel-si los enterramos antes de que despierten no creo que vuelvan a dañarte.

Applejack asintió y ambos comenzaron a cavar un pozo profundo. Unas horas más tarde el pozo estaba tapado y los unicornios estaban bajo 3 metros de tierra. Movieron una roca cercana tapando completamente el lugar.

-gracias… gracias Silver.

-no podía seguir viendo cómo te trataban. Debía hacer algo. Además me dijiste que siempre esperaste a alguien especial, alguien con quien compartir tu vida. No era justo que abusaran así de ti.

La chica comenzó a llorar en el hombro de Silver hasta calmarse.

-Applejack sé que no es el mejor momento del mundo, pero quisiera ser el corcel que siempre esperaste. Si me dices que no lo entenderé pero deberías saber que siempre te voy a respetar, que siempre te voy a cuidar y que te hare feliz el resto de tu vida si me lo permites

Applejack suspiro y lo miro a los ojos

-nunca pensé que el indicado estuviese conmigo tirando de una carreta o que me salvaría de un dolor horrible. Yo también quiero estar contigo Silver Shill.

-2 años y 3 meses despues de la guerra-

Acababan de llegar a Sweet Apple acres. La granja lucia como siempre y eso calmo el corazón de la granjera. Corrió para encontrarse con su hermana y contarle la idea de trabajar duro con la granja y preparar lo necesario para que Silver lo vendiese como vendedor ambulante. Era un plan extraño pero simple y su abuela no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

-12 años despues de la guerra-

-amor baja ya está el desayuno-dijo Applejack llamando a su esposo tras sentar a sus dos revoltosos hijos a la mesa.

Todo iba de maravilla. Diez años despues de las experiencias horribles ella se habia recuperado completamente de su dolor. Se habia casado con Silver Shill y ambos manejaban el comercio ambulante de productos de manzanas. Applebloom resulto ser excelente con la fabricación de dulces y eso hacia mientras cuidaba de sus sobrinos.

-¿Cómo amaneciste?-pregunto Silver mientras se serbia unos panqueques con miel de maple-¿Cómo amaneció él bebe?-agrego acariciando el hinchado vientre de Applejack

-los dos bien, gracias.

Se besaron durante unos segundos y rieron.

Ahora todo iba bien.

 **Gracias a El RoRo y Zerm G6 por comentar!**

 **Y respecto a la guerra, en próximos capitulos voy a contar más cosas. Aún asi si puedo hare un capitulo extra con mas informacion.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Comenta si te gusto, si no te gusto, si estuvo bien o notaste un error.**


	4. Pinkie Pie

**Nombre del capitulo: Party for two**

 **Pareja: CheesePie**

 _"I've sleeping for thousand years it seems_

 _Go to open my eyes for everything"_

-durante la guerra-

Pinkie Pie daba cañonazos llenos de pastel por todos lados. Los habían tomado por sorpresa y ahora uno se defendía como podía.

Pastel, serpentinas, confeti y más elementos de fiesta volaban alrededor de la poni rosa.

Pero no duro mucho tiempo.

Encerrada con los sobrevivientes del desastre Pinkie se planteaba seriamente que hacer a continuación. Los niños cake lloraban desesperadamente y ella no podía hacerles reír. Eso la puso demasiado nerviosa. Nadie reía o sonreía, todo era tristeza a su alrededor.

-4 meses despues de la guerra-

Pinkie decidió volver a su hogar en la granja de rocas despues de estar en el castillo de las hermanas. Se alegró al saber de Rarity y Spike, pero la deprimió el hecho de que Dashie estaba parapléjica y de que nadie sabía nada de Twilight.

-5 meses despues de la guerra-

En casa las cosas iban mal. Si bien siempre fue deprimente ella llevaba encima la depresión que le genero saber que ya nadie era feliz en Equestria. Comía poco, casi nada y parecía que todo era monótono para ella.

-1 año despues de la guerra-

Pinkie Pie habia bajado de peso con el tiempo, su melena, ahora lacia, carecía de algún brillo. Solo habia pasado un año, pero para ella fueron siglos.

-iré a dormir-dijo sin ánimos a su familia-por favor no me despierten. Quiero estar sola.

Sus hermanas se miraron entre ellas.

-debemos hacer algo por Pinkie-dijo Maud-ni la dulce roca la anima. Estamos perdiendo a nuestra hermana.

Marble asintió con la cabeza. No quería ver a su gemela triste.

-sé que está mal pero… leí el diario de Pinkie Pie y encontré sobre un tal "Cheese Sandwich", un organizador de fiestas ambulante que la ayudo en la última fiesta que organizo para su amiga Rainbow Dash. No sé si sea buena idea pero si lo traemos quizá vuelva a ser la de antes.-sugirió Maud.

-¿¡traer a un desconocido, aquí, solo para alegrar a Pinkie Pie!?-gruño Limestone-¡es la mejor idea en décadas!

-1 año y 2 meses despues de la guerra-

Despues de buscarlo desesperadamente Maud encontró al organizador de fiestas del que hablaba en su diario su hermana.

Al corcel le costó relacionar a la divertida Pinkie Pie con la seria Maud pie pero al saber que su amiga estaba deprimida no dudo en ir a la granja de rocas para animarla.

Al llegar entro a la habitación de la poni rosa.

Todo estaba oscuro a pesar de ser de día por lo que decidió abrir la ventana para iluminar el lugar.

-¡cierra e…! ¿Cheese?-Pinkie se sentó en su cama muy confundida-¿Qué haces aquí?

-tus hermanas me trajeron para alegrarte la vida ¡así que sal de esa cama y ven a reír!

-no

-¿Por qué no?

-quiero dormir-susurro-ya nadie es feliz ¿Qué sentido tiene para mi existir si nadie es feliz?

-he andado por muchos lugares y aún hay ponis felices

-¿de verdad?

-sip, pero hoy quiero hacerte feliz a ti.

Durante todo el día todos celebraron una fiesta en la granja. Poco a poco, durante el día, Pinkie Pie comenzó a reír y a ser la misma de siempre. Su melena volvió a esponjarse y recupero completamente su brillo.

Por la noche Cheese entro nuevamente al cuarto de la alegre yegua.

-¿duermes?-pregunto

-no, he dormido por mil años al parecer, no tengo sueño.

-¿estas feliz?

-más que nunca

-¿puedo quedarme contigo esta noche?

-por supuesto

Él se acostó al lado de ella y olio la esponjosa melena que tenía bajo su nariz. Olía a algodón de azúcar. Suspiro contento. Habia logrado la misión que el destino le preparo,

-desde entonces cada noche dormían juntos, todos en la casa lo sabían pero los dejaron ser felices. Era un momento de felicidad para ambos, un momento en el que no habia reyes, ni reinos. No habia maldad, no existía la tristeza. Todo era posible, incluso enamorarse de quien te habia dado la felicidad-

-1 año y 3 meses despues de la guerra-

Estaba nerviosa, como no estarlo si ahora las fiestas eran para dos y en la última Cheese le habia propuesto ir con el dando alegría a los ponis tristes y además quería que salieran como pareja.

Pero primero sintió la necesidad de pedirle permiso a su padre.

-está todo bien con lo de irte-dijo Ingneus rock-¡pero es muy distinto a que sean novios! ¿Qué va a pasar si deciden casarse, la embarazas y jamás vuelven? No conoceré a mis nietos y…

-papa vendré aquí para la noche de los corazones cálidos. Me vas a ver una vez al año.

-que sean 5 veces o no hay trato.

-vendremos para los cumpleaños…-dijo Cheese-y si pasa algo serán los primeros en enterarse ¿Qué dice suegrito?

-no me digas suegro-contesto el padre de Pinkie rodando los ojos-pero si así van a ser las cosas doy mi consentimiento

Pinkie Pie salto y tiro serpentina por todos lados.

-7 años despues de la guerra-

Acababan de dar una fiesta en Manehattan para una multitud. No podían estar más felices. Pero aún quedaban más fiestas por dar ya que Toda Equestria hablaba de los mejores ponis organizadores de fiestas. Eran reconocidos por llevar alegría a todos sin importar si eran adultos o niños.

No se casaban aun pero no tenían prisa, todavía no habían acabado la misión de hacer felices a todos los ponis.

Las cosas habían cambiado. Parecía que el rey Sombra le daba motivos al pueblo para volver a sonreír.

Quizá la felicidad no estuviera del todo perdida.

 **Capitulo corto, lo siento.**

 **Respecto al tema del romance y la extension de los capitulos yo me propuse llegar a mil palabras, no puedo escribir mas en el sentido de que no tengo tanta experiencia y lo del romance es resumir años en un capitulo.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Comenta si te gusto, si no te gusto, si estuvo bien o si notaste un error.**


	5. Rainbow Dash

**_Nombre del capitulo: Thanks for belive in me_**

 ** _Pareja; SoarinDash_**

 _"Bid my blood to run_

 _Before I come undone"_

-durante la guerra-

Rainbow volaba mientras repartía golpes a diestra y siniestra por todo el cielo de Canterlot. Un pegaso enemigo aquí y otro allá. Sentía que iba a poder derrotarlos a todos.

Pero alguien la golpeo en la cabeza.

Cayo de por lo menos de 90 pies de altura.

Dio contra el duro suelo y perdió la conciencia

-al día siguiente-

Rarity, Spike y Soarin se encontraban en un puesto médico precariamente erigido en medio de un destruido Canterlot.

La pegaso de cabello multicolor habia entrado en coma tras el golpe.

El medico dudaba si habia sido por el golpe en la cabeza o por la caída.

Parecía imposible que despertara pronto.

Pero las malas noticias no habían acabado:

-temo que esta parapléjica-dijo el doctor-la caída fue severa y hay daños en la medula espinal.

-1 mes despues-

Rainbow despertó tras tener en vilo a los demás.

No creía aun que estaba parapléjica e incluso decía que era por estar tanto tiempo en cama. Que seguro se le pasaría en cuanto se parase y comenzase a deambular.

Lloro cuando le dijeron que era imposible que volviese a caminar.

Soarin se sentía culpable. Se suponía que ellos estaban juntos durante la guerra y él la habia dejado sola. Sentía el deseo de compensarla por ello. Rainbow Dash era ahora incapaz de cuidarse sola o de ir a su casa. Si volaba no podía aterrizar y su parte trasera quedaba colgando como si no tuviera vida.

-3 meses despues-

Rarity y Spike se habían ido. Al parecer corrió el rumor de que las princesas se habían salvado y estaban en el bosque Everfree. Ni cortos ni perezosos el dragón y la poni se fueron. Rainbow no podía irse de Canterlot por lo que se quedó con Soarin.

-vamos a tener que vivir aquí-le dijo antes de salir del puesto médico-conseguí una casa cerca de aquí. Canterlot se está recuperando rápidamente así que no fue difícil conseguir un lugar donde vivir.

Desde ese día en adelante el ex-wonderbolt se preocupó por cuidar de Rainbow Dash en todo lo que pudiese.

-1 año despues-

Canterlot fue finalmente reconstruido por los ponis que se quedaron. Principalmente aquellos que por motivos de fuerza mayor debían quedarse.

Los dos pegasos Vivian juntos en una casa gigante de un solo piso. La vida pudo haber transcurrido normal de no ser porque la pegaso quería volar y no podía estar quieta.

-Soarin dijiste que me ayudarías-le espeto mientras almorzaban

-el medico dijo que no ibas a poder aterrizar si te pasaba algo, Rainbow no puedo ayudarte.

-¿entonces piensas mantenerme atada a esta silla de ruedas el resto de mi vida?

-no pero…

-¡pero nada! Mañana me ayudaras a volver a volar

A la mañana siguiente ambos habían salido de la casa y se dirigieron a una zona abierta. Rainbow comenzó a aletear y se levantó con esfuerzo de la silla. Se sentía bien volver a "volar" a pesar de no hacerlo realmente. Pero repentinamente se asustó.

-¡so... Soarin!-grito

El pegaso se acercó y la sujeto fuertemente

-¿Qué paso?

-me voy a caer

-¿Cómo?

-creí que me iba a caer. Ayúdame a bajar por favor.

Ambos bajaron y la pegaso se sentó de nuevo

-vamos a casa.

Ya no quería volar

-3 años despues de la guerra-

Las cosas habían cambiado entre ambos. Más allá de la amistad, la compañía mutua que tenían habia hecho cambiar algo en ellos. Ese día era un día alegre.

-apresúrate o llegaremos tarde-dijo Rainbow conteniéndose de pegarle a su novio

-ya va, ya va-grito desde la habitación. Al salir traía su uniforme de gala-¿Qué tal me veo?

-te ves excelente pero ya vámonos

-¿solo te pondrás eso?-dijo mirándola

-no tengo tiempo para un vestido y tendrías que ayudarme-rezongo-y seria de mala suerte que me vieras con el vestido

-está bien-dijo antes de salir con su novia de la casa

Iban juntos a una pequeña capilla cerca de la nueva plaza. Ese día se casaban y no podían estar más felices.

Soarin llevaba sus mejores ropas pero Rainbow Dash solo se habia puesto un velo de novia. No podía hacer más.

-¿están listos?-pregunto el sacerdote

-listos-dijo Soarin

-bien. Estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar el matrimonio entre Soarin y Rainbow Dash. El amor ha obrado maravillas en esta pareja. ¿Soarin aceptas a Rainbow Dash como tú legitima esposa en la salud y en la enfermedad, en las buenas y en las malas hasta que la muerte los separe?

-acepto

-¿Rainbow Dash aceptas a Soarin como tu legitimo esposo en la salud y en la enfermedad, en las buenas y en las malas hasta que la muerte los separe?

-acepto

-siendo así en el nombre de Celestia los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.

El beso sello aquel feliz momento para ambos.

-5 años despues de la guerra-

-¿adoptar?-pregunto confusa Rainbow

-¿nunca pensaste en tener hijos?-pregunto su esposo-además me contaste de Scootaloo no era como tu hermana menor.

-si pero ya debe tener casi 15 años. Es ya mayor.

-y eso que importa. Podemos tener hijos del corazón. Adoptar niños que necesiten cariño ¿no te parece buena idea?

Rainbow Dash lo medito unos minutos. Si habia muchos huérfanos en Equestria desde la guerra. Pero ella no creía ser capaz de ser buena madre.

-no puedo caminar ¿Cómo atenderé a un niño que me necesita si no puedo caminar?

-sé que podrás

-5 años y 1 mes despues de la guerra-

Ese día Scootaloo llego a su nuevo hogar. Sabia de los problemas de su ídolo pero no se animaba a preguntar sobre aquello.

Ahora tenía una familia y eso era lo único que importaba.

-6 años despues de la guerra-

-bien Rainbow tu puedes-se dijo a sí misma.

Se paró de la silla de ruedas y su parte trasera cayo. Haciendo un esfuerzo logro apoyar sus cascos traseros en el suelo y comenzó a moverse.

-tu puedes un poco más.

Era un proceso agotador y doloroso, pero era lo que podía hacer para volver a caminar. Desde que Scoots habia llegado a casa se habia propuesto caminar de nuevo para atender mejor a su esposo y a su hija/hermana

Lo hacía mientras Soarin trabajase y Scootaloo fuera a Ponyville con sus amigas.

Unos pasos más y… el sonido de la puerta abrirse la altero, sin embargo se quedó allí parada sin moverse

-amor ya… llegue-se quedó sorprendido al ver a su esposa parada y con la silla de ruedas unos metros lejos de ella-¿desde cuándo puedes pararte?

-un mes-dijo volviendo a la silla-pero no duro mucho tiempo de pie. Me cuesta aun.

El suspiro y sonrió.

-siempre supe que podrías volver a caminar ¿quieres ayuda?

-me vendría bien una pezuña-confirmo con una sonrisa

-7 años despues de la guerra-

Rainbow Dash se levantó de la cama con una sonrisa. Ya podía caminar a la perfección. A pesar de lo que le habían dicho ella creyó en sí misma y ahora podía volver a la normalidad. Nunca habia estado sola. En su interior recordaba que sin Soarin no hubiera logrado volver confiar en que podría caminar. Le habia devuelto su vida y eso era lo que importaba.

 **¡Feliz año nuevo! Atrasado, lo se, pero recien vuelvo a tener internet.**

 **Umm, hubo un error y este capitulo es anterior al de Pinkie Pie, perdon por la confusion.**

 **Y sobre hacer un fanfic mas largo... proximamente...**

 **¡Gracias por leer! Comenta si te gusto, si no te gusto, si estuvo bien o si notaste un error.**

 **PD: A veces se me escapan comas donde van puntos, perdon por eso.**


	6. Twilight Sparkle

**Nombre del capitulo: Revenge or love?**

 **Pareja: Twilight x Sombra**

 _"Call my name and save me from the dark_

… _All this time I can't believe I couldn't see_

 _Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me"_

-Durante la guerra-

Twilight corría desesperadamente de un lado a otro, no encontraba a Celestia ni a Luna y estaba desesperada.

Le habia tocado combatir junto a las hermanas en aquel espacio entre el Imperio de Cristal y Canterlot.

Perdida, sin el casco de su armadura y con un ala rota no podía asegurarse de sobrevivir durante mucho más tiempo. Sintió un tirón en el muslo y cayó al suelo sintiendo un gran dolor.

Despertó en una cama cómoda, se sentó con mucha dificultad y observo que no estaba sola. Habia otros ponis allí.

Su ala habia sido vendada y ya no sentía dolor alguno.

-despertaste-dijo una poni que doblaba en edad a la alicornio-¿Cómo te sientes querida?

Por un momento dudo en responder. Pero aquella yegua de cabello casi gris y sonrisa amable no parecía una poni cruel.

-me siento bien, gracias, pero ¿Dónde estoy?

-en el Imperio de Cristal. Estas en "la casa de paz".

-disculpe ¿Qué?

-la casa de paz es una pequeña organización fundada hace años. Actualmente ayudamos soldados heridos de ambos bandos. No te preocupes por nada querida, aquí estarás bien hasta que te recuperes.

-4 meses despues de la guerra-

Un alboroto comenzó en la entrada de "casa de paz" y varias ponis corrían preocupadas.

-Twilight escóndete-le dijo en un susurro Kind Heart, la poni que habia estado con ella el primer día-el rey… te está buscando. Metete al armario yo lo distraeré.

Twilight se escondió en el armario tan rápido como pudo. Ya adentro escucho gritos.

-¡¿Dónde está?! sé que está aquí ¿Dónde está Twilight Sparkle?

-Majestad ella ya no está aquí.

-mientes

Escucho pasos y luego alguien abrió la puerta.

-estas aquí-el rey Sombra la miro con malicia-¿ahora juegas a las escondidas eh?

-no está recuperada aun-mintió Kind-por favor permítale quedarse un tiempo mas

El unicornio miro a la yegua tras el con desprecio y volteo a ver a Twilight

-si no estás recuperada entonces quédate todo lo que quieras, pero vendré por ti, te lo aseguro Twilight

El ahora soberano del imperio de cristal se retiró dejando a todas muy confundidas. No se habia llevado a la ex-princesa, no habia mandado a matar a nadie y no habia dejado ningún guardia vigilando el lugar.

-hoy tuvimos suerte-dijo alguien

Pronto Twilight comenzó a ayudar al resto de las ponis con las tareas solidarias.

-5 años despues de la guerra-

-Twily, vinieron a buscarte…

Internamente comenzó a asustarse. Habían llegado por la mañana y la llevaban directo al palacio. Sintió ganas de echarse a correr y escaparse, pero se repetía que ya llevaba mucho tiempo huyendo de Sombra.

-Tiempo sin verte Twilight Sparkle ¿ya te has recuperado?-sonrió con soberbia

La alicornio se sintió intimidada. El salón del trono ahora lucia mucho más aterrador. Habían cambiado tantas cosas en el castillo que creyó conocer como su casco.

-¿Por qué me traes aquí?-se animó a preguntar temiendo la respuesta

-necesito que trabajes para mi

La confusión en el rostro de Twilight fue muy evidente

-¿tra… trabajar? Disculpe pero no entiendo

-no hay muchos unicornios en el Imperio de Cristal, necesito una consejera. En un sentido más amplio, necesito alguien que resuelva los problemas de mis súbditos, tengo muchas cosas sobre mis hombros y ayudar a los demás no se me da bien. Comienzas mañana, suerte.

Aquella noche, en su habitación, Twilight pensó en golpearse la cabeza contra la pared ¿Cómo era posible que SOMBRA la mantuviese aún viva y que encima le de trabajo?

-algo raro pasa aquí-se dijo antes de acostarse a dormir.

-5 años y 7 meses despues de la guerra-

El tiempo trabajando para Sombra no habia sido tiempo perdido. Ahora sabia muchas más cosas que antes y se sentía feliz de poder ayudar a cada poni personalmente.

Pero hubo una cosa en particular aquella tarde, justo en el momento en el que las nubes son naranjas y la noche se acerca, que cambio completamente el modo de pensar de Twilight.

Por su trabajo habia cosas complicadas que requerían de autorización especial y ese día le habia llegado una carta de unos padres que habían perdido a su hija la noche anterior, rogaban al rey que enviase a algunos guardias para ayudar en la búsqueda. Afligida, Twilight fue a pedir ayuda, sin embargo nunca pensó que ella iba a ayudar a alguien más.

Allí, en su trono, con Equestria bajo sus cascos, el rey mas temido lloraba en soledad.

Sin saber por qué Twilight se acercó a Sombra.

-vete-ordeno sin siquiera mirarla

-¿hay algo que le esté causando tristeza?

-por favor, vete. Quiero estar solo

Ella camino hasta ponerse a su lado.

-¿puedo ayudarlo?

-nadie puede

-¿Por qué?

-¡porque nadie en Equestria puede salvarte cuando te has metido profundamente en la oscuridad!-dijo con rabia y la miro a los ojos.

La yegua lo abrazo

-¿me permite intentarlo?

Aquella pregunta fue una chispa de esperanza para Sombra, quizá si habia alguien que podía ayudarlo.

-6 años despues de la guerra-

Durante tres meses y un poco más, Twilight, se dedicó a aconsejar a Sombra. Todas las noches, ya sea en el comedor, el jardín o la sala del trono, se sentaban a hablar de los problemas de cada uno.

Cosas habían cambiado, principalmente para/con Equestria. Siguiendo los consejos de la ex-princesa comenzó a hacer cambios mínimos pero notables.

Los ponis parecían más contentos cada vez.

Y algo cambio en el rey. Cada vez que estaba con su consejera y amiga sentía una felicidad que ya habia olvidado.

-6 años y 5 meses despues-

-¿y cómo te sientes ahora?

-mejor, gracias Twilight.

Estaban echados, mirando a las estrellas. Era el momento ideal.

-umm

-¿Qué pasa?

Se armó de valor, ya sabía que sentía. Para sorpresa de la poni morada él la beso.

Confundida, se quedó quieta repentinamente.

Se separaron.

-Sombra… yo…

El la abrazo con fuerza

-te amo. Sé que es confuso, es muy probable que me odies, soy un monstruo que te hizo daño en el pasado. Ya sabes que maté a tu hermano y a su esposa pero esta noche solo quiero pedirte que veas más allá del terrible ser en el que me convertí. Que pienses en el tiempo que llevo remendando mis acciones erróneas. Twilight eres la luz que me ilumina, no me dejes morir en mi oscuridad.

-nadie va a dejarte morir, Sombra-dijo con una risita-te perdone hace mucho tiempo y yo no te veo como un monstruo. Es hermoso lo que sientes y hay algo mucho más hermoso: que es un amor correspondido.

La miro. Aquellos ojos violetas brillaban dándole un sentimiento de calidez que no creyó volver a sentir.

-7 años y 5 meses despues-

La noche era cómplice en aquel momento. Salían, juntos, por la parte del castillo que nunca nadie vigilaba. En un lugar escondido en el imperio los esperaba un juez de confianza. Twilight usaba un vestido precioso, blanco y lleno de bordados. Sonreía como nunca al igual que Sombra.

Esa noche se convirtieron en esposos.

Al llegar al castillo le pidió a Sombra unos segundos para ir a su habitación.

Allí saco el puñal de entre las capas del vestido. No podía, sencillamente no podía hacerlo.

-lo siento, Cadence, Shining Armor, no puedo vengarlos. Siento algo fuerte por él-comenzó a llorar-lo amo o al menos creo que es eso. No voy a lastimarlo.

Dejo el arma donde siempre estaba y subió a la habitación que compartiría con Sombra.

Al entrar vio a su esposo desvistiéndose y voltearse a verla.

-¿estás bien?

-… si ¿Por qué preguntas?

-tienes los ojos hinchados y se te corrió el maquillaje un poco, estuviste llorando-dijo bastante serio-¿sucede algo mi dulce reina?

-yo… ¿me creerías capaz de lastimar a alguien?

La miro confundido y ella solo lo abrazo.

-¡perdón Sombra!-lloro-yo… yo iba a hacer algo terrible y… y casi-suspiro-quise vengarme, quería usar tus sentimientos en tu contra y pensé en… matarte, pero no puedo porque te amo…

Él solo se limitó a abrazarla.

-tranquila-susurro-calma Twilight, estabas enojada y solo pensaste en venganza, ya está, ya paso.

La beso suavemente y la ayudo a desvestirse y le coloco un albornoz.

-vamos necesitas dormir.

Se acostaron en la amplia cama del cuarto. Twilight hipo durante un rato largo hasta que se durmió.

No obstante algo inquietaba a Sombra: ¿Qué hacer ahora que Twilight habia confesado tanto? Le habia dicho que quiso vengarse y a la vez le dijo que lo amaba. Durante unos segundos la observo dormir…

-no voy a condenarte por algo que no hiciste-le dijo suavemente al oído-descansa bien mi reina, mañana será un día agitado.

* **FINAL ALTERNATIVO** *

Al llegar al castillo subieron a la habitación principal. Ella, con vergüenza, lo acompaño. Sentía que era demasiado pronto y causaría revuelo por la mañana, aun así su esposo la convenció.

Ya en la alcoba, él comenzó a quitarse la armadura y la capa que siempre usaba. Iba a voltear a ver a Twilight cuando sintió un dolor en el vientre. Vio a su esposa sostener con magia el puñal que le causaba daño.

Cayó al suelo mirándola. Allí, frente a él pudo ver ira en los ojos que apenas unas horas antes emanaban alegría. Solo una pregunta pudo formular él rey:

-¿Por qué?

-¿realmente creíste que te amaba? ¿Fuiste tan estúpido como para pensar que yo te perdonaría? Si es así, debería volverme actriz.

El corcel bajo la cabeza, aquel engaño le dolía.

-yo nunca te engañe-musito

La yegua vestida de novia camino cerca de él.

-es más-dijo hablando más claro-yo te amo, Twilight. Todas mis palabras y acciones fueron reales. Si me odias quítame este puñal ahora y moriré desangrado, si te arrepientes de haberme engañado por favor trae a un médico y juro no tomar represalias en tu contra.

La angustia le llego cuando sintió que el arma blanca se deslizaba fuera de su cuerpo, dejando salir sangre oscura.

La alicornio se tele transportó hacia su cuarto sonriendo. Se habia vengado y eso le gusto.

Se quitó el vestido y lo guardo delicadamente en el armario, dejo el puñal en el escondite que habia creado y se acostó a dormir.

-En el suelo, desangrándose, Sombra pensó en todo lo que habia sucedido. Se habia enamorado y el rechazo habia llegado de forma lastimera. Sabiendo que estaba completamente sólo lloro como aquella vez que le confió su dolor a Twilight.

Y aun así, en sus últimos segundos de vida, deseo un beso de su asesina.-

Por la mañana, a eso de la la despertó una sirvienta alarmada. Le informaron que el rey Sombra habia sido asesinado y todos en el palacio debían dar testimonio de lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Twilight dijo la "verdad", declaro acerca de la boda y el juez comprobó aquello. También dijo haber ido a dormir a su alcoba por temor a lo que podría pasar si la encontraban durmiendo con el rey.

Fingió llorar al hablar de su "perfecta" relación con Sombra y de lo mucho que lo amaba.

-7 años y 8 meses despues de la guerra-

Ese día la coronaron reina del Imperio de Cristal y de Equestria.

Sonrió complacida al espejo de la alcoba real.

Despues de la tormenta que habia ocurrido cuando se puso en duda el matrimonio y demás, la gente comenzó a exigir que coronaran a Twilight como reina. Toda la milicia estaba en contra, pero nada pudieron hacer para sacarle el trono de los cascos.

Miro al suelo, allí donde habia terminado con Sombra y sonrió complacida.

-gracias por el regalo "amor"

 **Emmm si llegaron hasta aqui, felicidades.**

 **Bueno advertidos estaban sobre los shipps raros.**

 **Le hice un final alternativo porque pregunte respecto a perdonar o venganza entre mis amigos y termino en empate ._., aun asi el prologo sigue por el final del perdon.**

 **¡Gracias por leer! Comenta si te gusto, si no te gusto, si estuvo bien o si notaste un error.**


	7. Rarity y Spike

**Titulo del capitulo: Save me, Save you**

 **Pareja: Rarity X Spike**

" _Only you are the life among the dead"_

-durante la guerra-

Le habia jurado a Celestia que ayudarían con lo que pudiesen, pero eso fue más de lo que pudieron soportar.

Es sabido que en las guerras los civiles son atacados; aun así no esperaban aquello.

La casa de los padres de Twilight habia sido atacada y en un vano esfuerzo por detener al enemigo Twilight Velvet y night light estaban ahora heridos.

A Rarity le habían asignado ponerle vendas a un par de ponis que habían llegado recientemente, con Spike como ayuda fue a ver a los pacientes.

Al entrar la unicornio blanca detuvo al dragón que venía tras ella.

-Spike no entres-se contuvo, los padres de su amiga estaban allí, heridos y en malas condiciones

-¿Por qué no puedo en…?-cuando los vio las lágrimas comenzaron a bajarle por el rostro-mamá… papá… no...

Velvet vio al dragón y le hizo una seña para que se acercase. A su lado Night Light descansaba.

-Spike, hay algo que debo decirte. La vida es dura, pero es maravillosa, no te rindas, no estás solo. Papá y yo nos iremos pero tienes ponis a tu alrededor y ellos te aman. Se fuerte, Spike.

Durante todo el día el joven dragón se quedó allí a pesar de la insistencia de Rarity por sacarlo.

Twilight velvet se durmió al igual que su esposo.

Las malas noticias no pararon, al día siguiente llego Rainbow Dash en grave estado.

-2 meses y medio despues-

Empacaron lo que tenían y esperaron al tren que llegaría a medianoche.

Muy decaídos estaban, todo era triste y el ambiente pesado solo podía poner peor a cualquiera.

Rarity intentaba animarlo lo más que podía. Sabia del dolor que sentía. Habia perdido a casi toda su familia en un año.

Los padres de Twilight habían sido como unos padres sustitutos para él y Shining Armor el hermano mayor perfecto.

Luego de tanto a Spike solo le quedaba Twilight y ese tren lo llevaría con ella. Dormiría tranquilo, sabiendo que la princesa Luna estaría cerca de él e impediría que tenga una pesadilla y Celestia le arrullaría con cariño. Estaría con su hermana/madre y le contaría lo que habia vivido.

Lamentablemente al llegar al bosque Everfree todo fue peor…

Ni Celestia ni Luna sabían dónde estaba Twilight y durante días la habían buscado, sin éxito.

Durante una semana él se encerró en una habitación y se negó a comer o tomar un baño.

-Spike, sal por favor-insistió Rarity acompañada de Sweetie belle, ambas habían vuelto del entierro de sus padres y estaban devastadas-ahora sé cómo te sientes, perder a quienes te cuidaron…-no podía terminar la frase-déjame entrar, por favor-murmuro

-no eres el único que perdió en esta guerra-dijo Applejack quien fue a consolar al dragón-perdí a mi hermano, creo que perdí la granja, mi hogar y trabajo, Fluttershy perdió su casa, tu viste a Rainbow Dash ella ya no puede caminar, probablemente esté en una silla de ruedas el resto de sus días. Cadence era como una hija para Celestia y sabes bien que ella…-se calló por unos segundos-todos lo sabíamos, en su vientre llevaba vida y ese maldito no se tentó el corazón para detenerse y pensar en el daño que causaría… no se puede volver el tiempo atrás pero tú decides si tu futuro es oscuro o es una luz para quien la necesite.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y un dragón lloroso e hipando salió de un cuarto oscuro y abrazo a las chicas

-Applejack tiene razón-Celestia habia escuchado lo que la poni granjera dijo-es nuestra decisión hundirse o levantarse; he llorado la muerte de mi sobrina durante mucho tiempo cuando debí haberme preocupado más por como haríamos para defendernos, es mi culpa el no saber dónde está Twilight ahora, ella se refugió bajo mis alas y yo no me preocupe por ella.

Entro a la habitación de la que habia salido Spike acompañada por los cuatro y se sentó en el suelo. Ninguno entendió lo que hacía hasta que comenzó a cantar. Canto un arrullo bastante viejo pero que todos reconocieron. Recordaron a sus madres cantándoles y comenzaron a sentir sueño.

No sabían que las hermanas habían decidido darles una noche de sueño tranquilo despues de verlos llorar y sufrir. Todos los que estaban alojados allí se durmieron escuchando un suave arrullo. A Luna no le costó trabajo mantener lejos las pesadillas de todos, excepto los sueños de Spike. Habia contado 15 pesadillas en 8 horas de sueño. Todas ellas relacionadas a la guerra, a Sombra y a la muerte de su familia.

Cuando el dragón despertó se encontró a Luna mirándolo con angustia.

-no entiendo ¿Cómo puedes cerrar los ojos teniendo tantas pesadillas?

-no he dormido bien en días…

-no te preocupes por eso, yo me encargo

-4 meses despues de la guerra-

Se reunieron para despedirse de Pinkie Pie. A todos les entristeció saber que la alegre poni habia decidido volver a su hogar, pero impedírselo hubiese sido estúpido; muchos regresaron a sus hogares despues de alojarse con las hermanas.

-te vamos a extrañar Pinkie-le dijo Applejack-si algún día piensas en volver… serás bienvenida donde sea.

-gracias Jackie.

-suerte en tu vuelta a casa-dijo Celestia-esperamos volver a verte pronto.

-y yo también a ustedes. No sé si vuelva pronto; mama y papa querrán que me quede con ellos un tiempo no sé cuándo vuelva-dijo marchándose-¡pero cuando vuelva hare una fiesta tan grande que se va a enterar el mismísimo Sombra!

Y se fue, aunque nadie sabía en ese momento que la poni rosa estaba entrando en depresión y habia dicho esa frase solo para calmar a todos.

-5 meses despues-

Ahora se despedían de las Apple.

De todas las despedidas esa fue la que más preocupo. Cuando los Cake se fueron tenían la certeza de que podrían recuperar Sugar cube corner, cheerilee tenía unos parientes que la recibirían, Lyra y Bon Bon tenían fondos suficientes como para ir a alguna ciudad y volver a empezar allí, algunos se fueron sin saber que pasaría, otros fueron acogidos por familiares, unos pocos tenían dinero para continuar con sus vidas en otro lado como sería el caso de Filthy Rich y los padres de Silver Spoon que se recuperaron anímicamente y emprendieron la marcha a algún lugar en otra parte de Equestria.

Pero aquellas ponis se iban sin tener idea si podrían volver a plantar un solo árbol en la granja y dijeron que volverían al castillo si no tenían opción.

-1 año despues-

Applejack no habia vuelto aun así sabían que estaba bien puesto que Applebloom iba de visita una vez por semana ya que Scootaloo y sweetie belle se habían quedado en el palacio.

Rarity habia decidido quedarse allí con su hermana; ellas no tenían quien las acogiera y ambas boutiques se habían destruido por completo y sabía que sería imposible vender algo cuando la situación de muchos era mala.

Ayudo durante algunos meses a componer las cortinas del palacio con la excusa de que si iban a vivir allí por lo menos necesitaban estar en un ambiente "acogedor".

Además de ellos en el castillo Vivian 20 ponis más entre guardias y sirvientes que se escaparon con las princesas.

26 era el número de ponis (y dragón) que se habían quedado por no tener a donde ir, por no tener familiares vivos, por no tener dinero o simplemente por lealtad a las ex-princesas.

A pesar de la relativa tranquilidad del grupo Rarity se preocupaba por Spike. Luna lo habia ayudado con las pesadillas y ya dormía bien aun así lo notaba mal.

No sabía hasta qué punto hasta esa noche:

La jornada habia sido de lo más normal hasta que el dragón choco con White glow, una sirvienta que iba distraída a buscar los platos sucios del comedor. Y comenzó a decirle de todo. Celestia le regaño y solo fue peor…

-¿¡quién te crees para regañarme!? ¡No soy un niño y tú no eres mi madre, ella murió, al igual que Twilight y todos los que tenían autoridad sobre mí, para mí no eres nadie Celestia!-grito con furia y se marchó.

Rarity lo encontró media hora más tarde en la biblioteca del palacio. No habia dudas. Algo andaba mal, muy mal.

-¿estás bien?-le pregunto

-Rarity déjame

-yo solo venia…

-¡déjame no quiero estar con nadie y menos contigo!

-Spike ¿Qué te sucede? No eras así…

-¡mejor para mí!-replico-nunca volveré a ser el dragón alegre que fui-murmuro-no me queda nada y solo saben criticarme porque ustedes son mayores que yo…

-pero… es la primera vez que Celestia te llama la atención. Nunca antes nadie te grito. Es injusto que te comportes así… glow quedo muy dolida con lo que le dijiste…

-no me importa

Se acercó al dragón y le susurro suavemente

-¿Dónde está mi spikey-wikey?

-no me llames así-dijo con un leve sonrojo-ya crecí

-hace 4 años te gustaba que te llamara así…

-pero solo tenía 13

-¿y qué problema hay con eso ahora?

Se volteo a verla. Hacia un tiempo que habia dejado de buscar el afecto de la unicornio por temor al rechazo. Sin embargo ahí estaban, ella lo abrazaba y el solo podía mirarla embobado. Se puso de pie y cayó en la cuenta de que ya no eran los mismos. En cuatro años el habia cambiado, habia madurado y por eso prefirió olvidar su amor platónico y no solo eso, se dio cuenta de que estaba por encima de Rarity parado completamente.

Ella bajo la vista. Era el Spike que conocía pero… era tan distinto.

-sigues siendo el mismo para mi… te veo igual que siempre…

-¿soy el mismo niño al que hubieses rechazado aun sabiendo que te entregaba su corazón en la más fina de las bandejas?

-no me refería a eso…-enmudeció-me refiero a que aún eres un dragón alegre, creciste, maduraste pero sigues siendo Spike… mi dulce Spike

Con cariño le beso en la mejilla esperando que no se enfade. Con el tiempo comenzó a sentir algo por él y quería confesárselo.

La reacción fue sorpresiva para ella, Spike la abrazo y la beso como habia deseado hacerlo desde hace tiempo.

-te amo-dijo Rarity suavemente

Él continúo besándola a modo de respuesta.

-3 años despues de la guerra-

Se preparaban para el momento más especial en sus vidas. Llevaban 1 año tratando de convencer a Celestia de que los casara. La alicornio se habia negado por dos razones: primero, quería investigar un poco más acerca de las relaciones entre distintas especies y segundo creía que Spike era aún joven para algo como eso y que debían pensarlo mejor.

Y tras suplicas y suplicas allí estaban, en un altar improvisado, vestidos formalmente mas no con muchos lujos frente a una Celestia bastante incomoda.

-estamos aquí reunidos-comenzó-para unir a…-Luna trato de contener una carcajada involuntaria-… Spike y Rarity en sagrado matrimonio, ambos insistieron en decir sus votos así que prosigan

-Rarity, eres para mí la gema más hermosa que haya visto. Durante años creí esta ilusión imposible y hoy se hace realidad. Eres una poni única que me entrega su corazón en cada beso en cada caricia y en cada momento juntos. Juro serte fiel y amarte hasta que la muerte nos separe

-Spike para mí siempre ha sido el único en el que he podido confiar. Siempre estabas allí para mí y ahora seré yo la que estará contigo dándote apoyo. Decir que te amo es poco, no puedo expresar con palabras lo que por ti siento y juro ante todos amarte y hacerte feliz hasta que la muerte nos separe.

-ahora los declaro dragón y yegua. Puede besar a la novia

Se besaron y rieron. Atrás 26 ponis golpearon sus cascos contra el suelo bastante emocionados.

-3 años y 6 meses despues de la guerra-

Rarity se levantó rápidamente de la mesa.

Llevaba días descompuesta del estómago.

-¿estás bien?-pregunto Celestia del otro lado de la puerta

-algo así…

Al salir se encontró con la mirada preocupada de la diosa del sol.

-me permites hacer algo…

-¿hacer qué?

Un brillo proveniente del cuerno de la ex-princesa la rodeo

-no puedo creerlo-murmuro-Rarity mi pregunta sonara un poco desubicada pero ¿han tenido relaciones tú y Spike?

Rarity se sonrojo

-pues… bueno sí. Digo es normal considerando que nos casamos y que dormimos juntos…

-entonces no estas enferma… estas embarazada

-Celestia es… posible-la unicornio sentía como el aire le comenzaba a faltar

-al parecer si

Sonrió como nunca antes. Seria madre.

Cuando se lo dijo a Spike él no podía creerlo.

Pronto habría un bebe en el palacio.

5 meses después

Todo transcurría normal para la unicornio... Todo iba bien en su embarazo y estaba ansiosa por el parto.

Aquella tarde decidió leer un libro en la tranquilidad de su cuarto sin embargo pronto sintió un dolor terrible en la zona baja de su vientre.

Al mirar hacia esa zona vio sangre y se horrorizó al pensar que podía estar pasándole algo a su bebe. Se paró intentando ir a la puerta para pedir ayuda mas no pudo. El dolor le impidió pararse correctamente y cayó al suelo.

-a... Ayuda... Alguien por favor-dijo con un hilo de voz

Los minutos pasaron y sweetie belle entró para ver si su hermana mayor necesitaba algo y la encontró en el suelo con un hilo de sangre saliendo de entre sus piernas.

Llamo desesperadamente a Celestia y Spike.

La alicornio decidió que lo mejor en esos momentos era practicarle a Rarity una cesárea para salvarlos a ambos.

Durante horas llevó la operación a cabo. Era la primera vez en la historia de Equestria que nacía un bebé mitad dragón mitad poni.

Por fin pudo sacar al bebe.

-¡es niña!-grito a los que estaban del otro lado de la puerta

Spike entro velozmente a ver a su esposa y a su hija.

-es hermosa-dijo cuándo tomo a la pequeña-¿cuándo despertara Rarity?

-más tarde. Déjalas descansar por ahora.

Durante unas 3 horas la unicornio y su hija durmieron. Cuando la anestesia paso lo primero que ella vio fue a Spike semi-dormido a su lado.

-Spike pásame al bebe-pidió

El dragón saco cuidadosamente a la pequeña y se la entrego.

-es tan linda

La dragón-poni tenía la melena verde y su pelaje (donde no había escamas) era púrpura.

-se parece a ti-dijo Rarity-¿crees que seré buena madre?

-supongo que sí, no creo que sea difícil cuidar a un bebé. Lo vamos a hacer bien. Y ¿Cómo vamos a ponerle?

-jade, se llamara jade

-8 años despues de la guerra-

-¿ya se durmió jade?-pregunto Spike a su esposa

-si ¿Por qué?

-Luna quiere vernos, dice que es algo importante

Ambos fueron al salón del trono donde encontraron a las hermanas.

-bien, los llame aquí porque hay algo de lo que quiero hablarles. Hace unos años, cuando la guerra término me enviaron una carta. Esa carta venia de una yegua llamada Kind Heart dueña de una organización llamada "casa de paz" avisando que habían encontrado a Twilight herida-hizo una pausa y miro a los demás-sus heridas no eran graves, solo era una fractura de ala y algunos golpes. Pidió que enviáramos a alguien para buscarla pero… en ese tiempo nadie podía ir. Le pedí que la mantuviera con ella y alejara a Sombra con cualquier excusa y eso hizo. Hace algo así como tres años volvió a ponerse en contacto conmigo y me dijo que se la habían llevado pero que Twilight no puso ninguna resistencia y se fue. Desde entonces me escribe algunas veces, gracias a las cartas supe que Twilight está bien en el Imperio de Cristal y que estuvo como consejera real.

-estuvo viva… todo este tiempo-murmuro Spike-¿Por qué no dijiste nada antes?

-hubiesen ido a rescatarla y… si hubiesen fallado, no me lo perdonaría nunca.

-¿y mandar a algún guardia?-pregunto Rarity

-si lo mandábamos desarmado no podría defenderse y de haberlo mandado con un arma lo hubiesen arrestado.-cuando vio que todos asentían a señal de comprensión continuo con lo que estaba contando antes-en fin, ayer me llego una carta de Kind y trae buenas noticias.

Todos miraban desconcertados a Luna, ¿buenas noticias?

-el Imperio de Cristal cuenta con una reina ahora y además habrá pronto un heredero al trono

-dime que no existe alguna yegua tan estúpida como para casarse con Sombra-dijo Rarity

-pues… la actual reina de Equestria y el Imperio de Cristal es alguien que ya conoces Rarity; de hecho es tu cuñada

-espera-dijo Celestia-¿Qué?

-Twilight se casó con Sombra hace meses, pero no fue hasta hace unos días, cuando salió la noticia de su embarazo, que la coronaron reina.

-no puedo creerlo, es que no puede ser verdad-murmuro Rarity-¿Cómo pudo enamorarse de Sombra con todo lo que él hizo? Es imposible

-también era imposible que un dragón y un poni tuviesen descendencia-dijo Celestia-y aun así ustedes fueron contra toda probabilidad. Luna, me permites las cartas

-por supuesto

La mayor tomo las cartas y las arrojo al fuego de una chimenea

-oye ¿y eso por qué?

-espera y veras

Del fuego comenzó a salir una proyección parecida a una película

-no es un fuego normal. Esta hechizado para que podamos ver lo que le pasa a la persona relacionada con el objeto quemado

Una imagen apareció y en ella se veía a Twilight caminando por el Imperio de Cristal acompañada de algunos potrillos. No llevaba corona ni cosas lujosas y su vientre hinchado se notaba bastante. Spike se acercó y soltó un par de lágrimas

-la extraño…-susurro Spike-me gustaría estar allí con ella. Debe estar muy desorganizada con el embarazo.

-¿se puede ver a las demás?-pregunto Rarity

-por supuesto que si-dijo Celestia-a ver… Rainbow Dash

La imagen cambio y ahora se veía a Rainbow dando llevando un biberón para un pequeño que lloraba

-¿ella está caminando?-dijeron Spike y Rarity

-al parecer sí. Applejack

De nuevo cambio la imagen y ahora aparecía Applejack con un potrillo en el lomo y sirviendo la cena para su familia

-supongo que debo ir a ayudarla un día de estos-murmuro Rarity-además sería bueno que jade salga a jugar un rato

-Pinkie Pie-dijo Celestia

Ahora se veía a la mencionada haciendo una fiesta estruendosa en Manehattan con Cheese Sandwich

-¿y Fluttershy?-pregunto Luna

-podemos ver lo que ella hace; pero está en un estado depresivo y preferiría contactar con Discord. Comunícame con Discord-dijo mirando a la chimenea

-¿Cely que quieres a estas horas? ¿No ves que estoy trabajando?

-lo siento Discord, pero quería saber cómo esta Fluttershy

-umm bueno hoy no quiso comer y dijo que quería morir pero con lo que estoy haciendo espero que ya no vuelva a pensar en eso nunca mas

-¿y cómo vas con el jardín?

-bastante bien, solo hay que esperar que los arboles crezcan un poco mas

-espero buenas noticias pronto

-y las habrá. Adiosito necesito seguir con el trabajo

La imagen desapareció y el fuego siguió como siempre

-espero que vuélvanos a reunirnos algún día.-comento Rarity

-ese día será un día perfecto-añadió Spike

-quizá en el futuro-dijo Luna marchándose y dejando su frase en el aire.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tarde muchisimo en actualizar, lo siento pero pasaron muchas cosas desde el capitulo de Twilight hasta este, principalmente falta de inspiracion para terminar.**

 **La edad de Spike la cambie para que fuera mas grande ya que Rarity tendria aproximadamente 22 o 23 al principio.**

 **Este no es el fin, hare un pequeño epilogo que sera subido mas tarde durante esta semana o la proxima.**

 **¡Gracias por leer! Comenta si te gusto, si no te gusto, si estuvo bien o si notaste un error.**


	8. Epilogo

Todo era alegría en el castillo de las hermanas puesto que una noticia había cambiado el humor de todos. Pinkie Pie envió una carta en la que decía que volvería a Ponyville con la mejor fiesta de toda Equestria.

Tras hacer unas cuantas "llamadas" la fiesta paso a ser una reunión de amigas.

 **Nombre del capítulo: Un reencuentro esperado.**

-Imperio de Cristal-

-15 años después de la guerra-

-entonces ¿no vas a acompañarnos?-pregunto Twilight

-tengo asuntos que atender. No voy a poder ir-respondió Sombra

-siempre nos dejas solas.

Él miro a su esposa, ella no estaba enojada sino más bien decepcionada y con justa razón. Desde hacía un tiempo que no tenía un momento para estar con su esposa y su hija.

-te prometo que te lo compensaré. Un día de estos iremos a donde tú quieras; Ponyville, Manehattan, Canterlot... tú decides.

-bueno... si lo prometes...

-ven, vamos a dormir, ya es muy tarde y Ponyville no está muy cerca que digamos...

-A la mañana siguiente-

-Listos para partir Majestad-un guardia dio aviso a Twilight para abordar el carruaje volador.

-muchas gracias

-Ponyville ese día-

Un draconequus, una pegaso y una potranca llegaban al pueblo. De lejos divisaron a un grupo particular: un dragón, una ex-modista, una poni-dragón, dos organizadores de fiestas, 4 pegasos y toda una familia Apple.

Fluttershy voló velozmente hasta llegar con sus amigas. Juntas, finalmente juntas.

Durante 1 hora se pusieron al corriente de sus vidas.

-bueno... yo me case... pero jamás creí que tendría hijos-dijo Rarity-aun así Jade es lo que más feliz me pone.

-jah, apuesto a que ninguna se esperaba verme casada-comentó Rainbow

-umm yo... yo no me caso aun-murmuró Fluttershy

-¿entonces Screwball...?-preguntó Applejack

-digamos que fue una noche muy loca-dijo en un tono bajo tratando de ocultarse en su cabello.

Todas rieron por la explicación de la pegaso.

-Cheese y yo decidimos dejarlo para más tarde. No tenemos prisa.

-después de lo que pase no creí poder vivir normalmente de nuevo... y tengo 3 hijos y un corcel que me ama... soy feliz...

En medio de la fiesta ciertos niños jugaban.

-¡pero Screwball ya te dije que no se hacer magia!-grito Jade viendo a la potranca varios años menor que ella girando en el cielo.

-intenta, eres unicornio ¿o no?

-si pero...

-vamos-dijo la más pequeña-tú eres rara, yo soy rara... ¡seamos raras juntas!

Jade, sorprendida comenzó a lagrimear, si, era mayor, pero al fin tenía una amiga igual a ella.

Mientras en otra parte, tres potrillos miraban asombrados a un pegaso de 6 años haciendo piruetas.

-¿y ustedes que hacen para divertirse?-pregunto al terminar el espectáculo.

-pues nosotros-dijo el mayor-recolectamos manzanas con mamá en la granja...

-¿puedo ver como lo hacen?

-¡por supuesto!-respondió el trio Apple

-¡majestad! Estamos llegando a Ponyville.

-gracias, ya veo el pueblo... ¿eh? ¿Una fiesta?

-así parece mamá.

"Pinkie Pie" pensó Twilight.

Cuando el carro aterrizó algo lejos del pueblo, Twilight bajo velozmente y se detuvo a escuchar las voces por si reconocía alguna.

Avanzó un poco y vio a 5 ponis, sus amigas, reunidas.

-aquí están...-dijo en voz alta... y las 5 voltearon.

Algunas lágrimas comenzaron a correr. 15 años lejos, era un reencuentro esperado.

Un abrazo y varios sollozos más tarde era hora de aclarar todo.

-si te casaste con él entonces... ¿lo perdonaste?-murmuró Rarity

-si...-dijo como si le hubiese costado pronunciar ese monosílabo-lo perdone porque él me lo pidió y yo... lo... amo. Estamos bien, juntos. Tenemos una hija.

-¿olvidaste lo que te hizo?-dijo la ex-modista-¿ya hablaste con Spike?

-¿dónde está?

-estoy aquí-dijo el dragón abrazando a su hermana-te extrañe... mamá y papá... murieron en la guerra... Twilight me quede... solo...

-yo lo cuide-susurro Rarity-él estuvo muy mal luego de que perdimos la guerra... y yo perdí a mis padres también

-perdí a mi hermano-dijo Applejack- casi pierdo la granja y sufrí mucho por culpa de unos... malnacidos

-quede parapléjica luego de caer de mucha altura, me recupere pero yo no puedo tener hijos propios...

-mis animales y mi casa fueron quemados... perdí todo

-caí en una depresión terrible. Me llevo mucho tiempo recuperarme

-no tengo familia...-dijo duramente Twilight-durante años creí que todos habían muerto luego de que Celestia y Luna me abandonasen cerca del imperio de cristal; sin casco, sin armas, con una ala rota y sin energía. Tenía miedo. Trabaje durante años con la yegua más caritativa que conocí y luego estuve trabajando para sombra hasta que vi su otro lado, vi su dolor y poco tiempo después él se enamoró de mí, pensé en vengarme y usarlo en su contra y no pude... después de todo en ese entonces era lo único que me quedaba...

Tras un silencio incómodo Pinkie pie habló

-yo también lo perdono... después de todo ahora sé cómo sacar de la depresión a alguien incluso a mí misma... sin la guerra jamás hubiese tenido la oportunidad de viajar por Equestria alegrando a los demás

-si mi casa no se hubiese quemado... -miró hacia donde estaba Screwball-yo no tendría a mí hija.

-a pesar de todo, ahora tengo una familia, no son hijos biológicos pero los amo como si lo fuesen además aprecio mucho las oportunidades de caminar y relajarme

-yo amo a mi esposo y a mi hija. Ellos son distintos pero son lo que tengo, son mi apoyo y fortaleza.

-viví con miedo durante años, todas las noches sufrí un dolor terrible que nunca pensé sentir-Applejack comenzó a llorar-no puedo agradecer algo como eso.

-yo también tenía miedo, es más creo que todos tenían miedo al futuro y lo que pasaría. Cuando caí en la cuenta de que estaba en el imperio de cristal tuve pánico. No sabía si viviría o moriría y si vivía que me garantizaba que iba a seguir todo normalmente y que no me torturarían. -Twilight abrazó a su amiga-no puedo comprenderte pero quiero pedirte perdón. He tenido el poder para buscarlas y nunca lo intente. Si hubiese hecho algo antes quizás nada hubiese ocurrido.

-no es tu culpa. Realmente, no es culpa de nadie-dijo Fluttershy-las cosas pasaron de ese modo; no podemos culpar a nadie.

-tienes razón, por eso este día no será un día triste.

-¡vamos a celebrar!-dijo la Pinkie arrojando serpentinas

Durante todo el día, hasta ya casi el anochecer, el grupo de amigas se divirtió. Por unas horas se olvidaron de todo lo vivido en la guerra y disfrutaron de un nuevo comienzo.

Antes de partir se fueron al castillo de las hermanas. Celestia no parecía sorprendida de ver a su ex-alumna más Twilight estaba feliz por volver a ver la princesa del sol.

-supongo que aquí termina mi visita-comento la reina-no es un adiós, volveré.

-yo tampoco voy a marcharme. Supongo que Dissy no tendrá problema en formar un hogar aquí ¿Cierto amor?

-por supuesto que no querida-contesto el señor del caos-es más, yo mismo construiré nuestra nueva casa.

-bueno, vine para quedarme. No más fiestera ambulante, de momento.

-aunque no pueda volver a vivir aquí por el trabajo de Soarin, vendré tantas veces como pueda, Canterlot está a muy poco tiempo de distancia volando.

Las seis amigas se abrazaron antes de que Twilight subiera al carruaje volador con su hija.

-Imperio de Cristal-

Al volver a casa sintió pesados los ojos, habia sido un día lleno de emociones.

-veo que ya volvieron-le dijo sombra cuando ella entro en el comedor-la cena llega en unos minutos...

-no voy a cenar, gracias. Estoy muy cansada-bostezo antes de caminar hacia su esposo-buenas noches.

-hoy, espera. Cuéntame de tu día.

-umm bueno, me reuní con mis amigas, estuve en una fiesta. No esperaba volver a verlas, fue cosa del destino que decidiera ir hoy a Ponyville.

-¿y Umbra donde esta?

-supongo que fue a dormir, jugo todo el día con las hijas de dos de mis amigas.

-¿potrancas de su edad?

-no tanto, una es pequeña y la otra es casi adolescente.

-y ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Estuviste con alguien más además de tus amigas?

Twilight pensó antes de mencionar a Celestia o Luna.

-no, con nadie más. Me voy a dormir, realmente estoy muy cansada.

-buenas noches mi reina.

Se fue pensando en ese día y en la mentira que acababa de soltar. Y se rio, se rio de sí misma, ahora si sería feliz.

Y en 6 lugares distintos las seis pensaron casi al mismo tiempo: "Hoy volví a la vida, hoy casi todo volvió a lo que era"

 _ *****Fin*****_

 **Realmente lamento el tiempo que tardo esto. Estuve en un febrero dificil (Un campamento, unos dias depresivos, comienzo de clases, etc.) y sufri un bloqueo, me quede sin inspiracion para terminar.**

 **Son las 6 de la mañana en mi pais y recien termino este epilogo.**

 **En mayo o junio si mi cabecita quiere y tengo tiempo comenzare con una historia pre-guerra. Tratare de centrarme mas en la guerra que en el ship, y tratare de hacerlo medianamente largo. No prometo nada, quiza +1500 palabras...**

 **Gracias a los que lo leyeron a El RoRo por comentar cada capitulo que saque.**

 **Nos vemos luego.**

 **Srta-Imaginacion.**


End file.
